


i knew you were trouble (i hoped you weren't)

by cresserendipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied Deaths, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Violence, assassin!miwa, but it's just some nameless goons, but it's really light, but nothing severe happens i promise, i guess?, i knew you were trouble by taylor swift inspired, miwa's just really badass okay, model!alisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserendipity/pseuds/cresserendipity
Summary: “If you see someone like that, someone who’s so unafraid, you run and you don’t look back. Those people already sold their souls to the devil, and they only know how to do bad things,”Alisa’s grandmother once said.But Alisa looked the devil in the eye, and had the gall to smile.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i knew you were trouble (i hoped you weren't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findaffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/gifts).



> This is for a fic giveaway I am doing on twitter! This is for Astoria. Hope you like it!
> 
> (I am @suikabeifong on Twitter, I also write other Haikyuu stuffs there.)

> _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone…_
> 
> _You found me…_

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ They wouldn’t stop following her. She’d rounded a couple of blocks after noticing a group of men following her, tried to shake them loose, but here they are, half an hour later, still on her tail.

Her phone is dead, and she’s so scared of going up to her apartment in case they follow her there. Alisa gulped and ducked in an alley, picking up her pace and looking over her shoulder—no sign of them yet. She let herself breathe easier. Maybe they’re not following her after all, maybe she’s just paranoid. Still, she gripped the leather strap of her sling bag tighter.

Alisa walked a few more steps, cold sweat beading on her forehead as her stiletto heels clacked against the stone pavement, echoing in the narrow alley.

The clacking stopped.

_It’s a dead end._

In front of her is the back of an apartment complex, towering over her and casting the whole alley in shadows, with no openings on either side.

She had no choice but to turn back. Her heart started beating harder again, louder—until it’s the only thing she could hear. She licked her red lips, lipstick drying and cracking from lack of moisture.

She turned around, only to face the three men that had been following her. She didn’t hear them approach. How long have they been following her into this alley? Did they know it was a dead end? They probably do, taking into account the identical smirks plastered on their faces.

Alisa lifted her chin high—tried to act tough. Thought maybe she could talk her way out of it.

“Why are you following me?” she asked, voice hard and steady despite the growing fear blooming in her chest. There’s no sign of anyone coming into the alley, no one to ask help from. 

The one in the middle just chortled, an ugly sound coming from his nose. “It was exciting ain’t it? Did you enjoy going around in circles?” He walked towards Alisa, licking his lips in anticipation, hand already reaching fo _r her shoulder._

_“Touch her and you’ll lose that hand.”_

Alisa and the three men looked up at the sound of the voice. There, sitting on the cement wall at the right side of the alley was a girl. Black short hair tied up in a half-bun, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black pants.

“ _Huh?_ Who the hell are you?” The man asked, hand frozen in midair.

“Maybe she wants to join?” One of the other men quipped.

The girl just raised an eyebrow and ignored them, looking at Alisa instead.

Green eyes met blue-black ones. Alisa looked up at her, the dark tattoos visible on her arm, disappearing beneath her rolled up sleeves. 

_“Tattoos are for bad people, so don’t get tattoos.”_ Alisa remembered her grandmother telling her that, with eyebrows always furrowed in disgust, eyes always sharp in judgment. She’d cluck her tongue if she saw someone on the street with a visible tattoo. She’d say, _“Who in their right minds would violate their bodies like that?”_

Looking up at the girl now, with swirls of patterns snaking up her arms, contrasting against her light skin, Alisa thought it’s not as much as a violation but a mere decoration. For some people, the skin is just another canvas to fill.

"Leave now, while I'm still asking nicely..." she said, voice oozing with confidence. Alisa bit her lip, sent a look to the three muscular men crowding her, and to the solitary girl surveying them from up the wall. _There's no way she can hold her own, she’s only one person, even if she knows how to fight._

“Oh? And what are you gonna do if I do this?” The man smirked, hand already moving towards Alisa, aiming for her chest.

Before Alisa could cover her body, the girl already jumped from the wall, and Alisa’s scream wasn’t even out of her throat yet—because _shit, that wall was high_ —when the girl landed on her feet, just behind the man.

Her left hand was under his chin, exposing his neck, where her other hand held a knife to his pulse.

“W-What! What the fuck! You crazy bitch, let go of me!” The man tried to struggle, but she held him in place, pressing the knife harder against his skin, a drop of blood trickling down.

“Take your friends and get lost, understand?” She hissed in his ear. Alisa just stood in front of them, body frozen in surprise. “Or do you want to die in this _shithole_? Where your body would be found only days after it starts decaying?”

The man puffed, but good for him, he knew when to back down. So he nodded—as much as he could with a knife to his throat—and the girl let them go, immediately jumping in front of Alisa in a crouched position, like she expected them to still fight her despite her warnings.

But they didn’t, and soon, they’re already disappearing out to the main road.

Alisa looked at her, eyes wide, and then to the knife at her hand. The girl just let out a breath of relief and bent down, tucking her knife back to the pocket in her boot. When she straightened up, she smirked at Alisa, nose ring glinting under the moonlight.

“Say, thank you Miwa…”

Alisa knew she should’ve ran away as fast as she could. As soon as she saw her tattoos and piercings—as soon as she saw the smirk that feared nothing, feared no one—she should have ran away to the opposite direction and forgot it ever happened.

 _“If you see someone like that, someone who’s so unafraid, you run and you don’t look back. Those people already sold their souls to the devil, and they only know how to do bad things,”_ Alisa’s grandmother had once said.

But for some reasons, she didn’t run. She didn’t look away.

She smiled back, and said, “Thank you, Miwa…”

* * *

“Miwa… come on… let’s just go…” Alisa held Miwa’s hands, soft palms rubbing against Miwa’s rough one, trying to get her to budge. They were at the mall, Alisa asked her to accompany her in shopping, but here she is now, somehow fixated on the expensive necklaces on display.

The saleslady looked at them suspiciously.

“Alisa… calm down…” Miwa whispered, acting nonchalantly. Then, like she suddenly thought of something, she looked at Alisa. 

“Alisa…”

The blonde stopped in her tracks, stopped pulling Miwa away and out of the department store. “Wh—why are you looking at me like that?” 

Miwa looked at her like she’s seeing her for the first time, eyes clear and wide open, taking in all of her features at once. Alisa gulped, suddenly feeling shy. She should’ve fixed her make up more today…

“Alisa… _I like you…_ ”

Alisa’s heart stopped in her rib cage, breath falling short from her lips—it was like everything was in slow motion, and there’s only Miwa, with her sleeve tattoo and her nose ring and her smirk and the way she’s somehow able to look down on Alisa despite being shorter.

“I… I…” Alisa stuttered, finding a right way to answer.

But Miwa just smiled at her, and then walked away, pulling her hand from Alisa’s hold.

_I like you too…_

They were walking out of the mall when Miwa pulled her to the side, to the corner of a parking lot where no one could see them.

“Hey, what’s going on…” Alisa asked, confused. But Miwa just hugged her, arms wrapping around her neck.

Alisa could feel her warmth through her white shirt, the hard muscles beneath. She gulped, hands hesitating at Miwa’s sides. She was about to wrap it around her when Miwa pulled away, holding her shoulders instead and smiling wide.

“There, see! It looks good on you!”

_What?_

Alisa looked down—sitting on her chest was a simple silver necklace, with a teardrop shaped crystal as a pendant. It was the necklace she was eyeing a while ago, the necklace Alisa felt she was just going to steal, the necklace she tried to pull her away from.

She still stole it.

“Miwa… I don’t—”

“Come on, it looks good on you! Don’t worry about it,” Miwa said, waving her hand around and walking away.

Alisa should’ve said no, she should’ve returned to the store and gave it back, she should’ve turned Miwa in.

But she clutched the necklace to her chest, the cold metal still foreign to her, and she smiled at Miwa’s back.

_She gave it to me…_

* * *

Alisa was busy watching a volleyball match on her phone when a knock suddenly sounded in her apartment. She sat up, discarding her phone, and looked at the direction of the door.

_Knock knock knock._

She jolted and walked to peek at the hole and see who’s outside.

Upon seeing her, Alisa gasped, pulling the door open so suddenly that it barely missed stubbing her toe.

“Oh my god! Miwa, what happened!” She pulled Miwa inside, closing the door behind her.

Miwa stood in the middle of her living room, dripping blood on the carpet and breathing hard.

“What the hell happened? Are you alright?!” Alisa asked, hands on Miwa’s shoulder, surveying her body for any visible wounds. There’s _so much_ blood, but she couldn’t find the source.

Miwa chuckled, wiping at the blood on her cheek and only ending up smearing it. “God, that was a messy one…”

Alisa felt like she was about to cry. _What the hell is happening? What did she do?_

Upon seeing her devastated face, Miwa just clucked her tongue. “Don’t worry, blood’s not mine. My target today knew I was coming and had more people with him… but it’s fine… I needed a place to hide for a while…”

“Y-You killed—you _killed_ someone?!” Alisa whispered, wondering why Miwa was so casual about it.

Miwa raised an eyebrow. “What did you think I do for a living?”

Alisa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She didn’t know… she didn’t think about it… Even after seeing Miwa handle a knife perfectly. Even after seeing her steal without anyone noticing. Even after hearing her say she’d kill anyone who dared harm Alisa.

She didn’t want to think about it.

_Run…_

She stared at Miwa in the middle of her living room, just a small woman, though her muscles are toned, it’s definitely not extraordinary. She knew her hands were rough, she just thought it was because of labor—she didn’t go past that and think _what kind of labor_ it was. Alisa looked at her eyes, the dark blue looking even more darker as her pupils dilated.

“What, you scared of me now?” Miwa chuckled.

But as Alisa flinched away from her, just an inch—just a tiny bit—she stopped laughing. Face suddenly going serious, bloodlust fading away from her eyes replaced by anguish at the thought of Alisa being _afraid of her_ , being _disgusted of her._

She took a step closer. Alisa didn’t flinch this time, just looked at her warily, arms over her body like she’s trying to protect herself.

Slowly, like she’s approaching a scared animal, Miwa spread her arms, stepping towards Alisa, silently asking for permission.

“It’s just me, Alisa…” she whispered. Alisa took a step closer unconsciously, drawn into Miwa. She wanted to feel her again, their skin against each other. Miwa took her into her arms, holding her gently, like anytime she would fly away. _“It’s still me…”_ she whispered.

 _Run… Run away…_ Every instinct is telling Alisa to run. But she couldn’t.

When Miwa’s here, holding her in her arms like she’s ready to protect Alisa from anything and anyone, _how could she run?_

"I'm only doing it until I pay my family's debts and until Tobio graduates..." Miwa said from behind Alisa, arm wrapped around her bare waist. 

"Couldn't you... couldn't you find another job?" Alisa turned around, holding the blanket to her chest, and faced Miwa, who's face is awash with moonlight streaming from her bedroom window.

Miwa just laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. Her hand reached to touch Alisa's blonde hair, marveling at the softness between her fingers. "They'll kill me if I get out before we're fully paid."

"Will you... stay with me when you're done?" Alisa asked.

 _It's too dangerous... even now, it's still too dangerous..._ was what Miwa wanted to say, but instead, she smiled, placed a soft kiss on Alisa's forehead.

"Of course..."

Alisa pretended she didn't know it was a lie.

* * *

It's been two months...

No sign of Miwa, not even a message.

Alisa wanted to curse, wanted to punch a wall. She should've asked for a way to contact her, a way to find her if ever she just suddenly disappeared like this. The last time she saw her was when they slept together at her apartment, when she suddenly knocked at her door coated in blood.

The stain was still there on Alisa's carpet, but Miwa is no longer to be found.

It was always her coming to Alisa, always just turning up in places like she knew exactly where Alisa would be at that time. It never occurred to her she'd never even called Miwa once.

Alisa peeked outside her window, at the dark street beyond, hoping a woman with a sleeve tattoo and a nose ring would suddenly appear.

Nothing.

It's been two months of waiting and praying.

_"People like that do not know how to love... they take and take from you, and when they no longer can, they leave."_

Alisa thought, _there's still so much I can give..._

It's been two months.

* * *

> _And she’s long gone, when she’s next to me…_
> 
> _And I realized, the blame is on me..._

* * *

Four months have passed since that night. Alisa didn’t know when she stopped looking outside her window nor when she stopped peeking at dark alleys.

She started to wonder whether Miwa was even real—or a fever dream she somehow conjured. But deep inside, she knew, no fever dream could kiss like she did. No fever dream could make love like she did.

Still, no use looking for people who didn’t want to be found.

Alisa sighed, stopping in front of her apartment door, digging in her purse for her keys. She was about to insert the key into the knob when a bang suddenly sounded inside her apartment.

_What the fuck?_

Did someone break in? Should she run? 

Alisa turned around, about to run away, when a sudden thought occurred to her.

_The necklace… I left it at the coffee table… I can’t let it be stolen…_

She faced her door again, hand shaking in fear. As a desperate resort, she took the broom she uses to sweep fallen leaves in her tiny garden, clutching it in front of her so she could at least have a weapon to protect herself with.

 _If only she’s here_ —

Alisa shook her head. _Don’t think about her, she’s not coming to protect you._ She took a deep breath, fitting the key into the hole and twisting.

As she pushed the door open, broom still in hand, she saw all the lights turned on, and a delicious smell was coming from her kitchen.

She sniffed, stepping inside, the alleged burglary forgotten. She knew this smell, knew it since she was eight when her grandmother cooked it every time she and Lev, her younger brother, fought. Knew it since the years that followed, when her grandmother offered it to her as her own way of comforting Alisa because she wasn’t good with saying comforting things.

Alisa unconsciously stepped towards her kitchen, following the smell of Shchi, a soup that is almost a staple food in Russia, and her grandmother’s favorite meal to feed her while growing up.

When she got to the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks—a familiar sleeve tattoo and black short hair. 

Miwa was standing in her kitchen, busy stirring the pot where the smell of Shchi is coming from, wearing a muscle tee and sweat shorts.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Alisa asked, which made Miwa jolt and turn around, a little bit of soup splashing on her hand as she let go of the ladle she’s stirring with. 

Miwa hissed, bringing her hand to her mouth and licking the soup, humming in satisfaction at the taste.

Alisa looked at her, taking in her appearance. Her face was mottled blue and purple—eyes swollen, nose looking like it’s broken, and her lower lip is split. Her bare arms and legs are red with welts, some of which have broken skin and have dried blood.

“Alisa…” she whispered…

“What happened to you?!” Alisa yelled, panicking, throwing the broom and her purse aside to walk towards Miwa, holding her face gently in her hands. “Who did this to you?!”

Despite her injuries, Miwa still smiled, looking at the concerned look on Alisa’s face. “It’s nothing…”

Alisa just glared at him, green eyes suddenly taking on a dangerous hue. “Tell me!”

Miwa gulped. “O-Okay… hang on, let’s talk over dinner… I cooked Shchi. Remember when you told me it’s your comfort food?”

Alisa sighed, taking a seat on his dinner table as Miwa busied herself on the stove again. “Yeah… how did you even got here?”

Miwa stopped from transferring the soup into bowls, then breathed out a laugh. “Hehe, I picked the lock… sorry…”

Alisa just sighed. Really, she shouldn’t have been surprised. 

  
  


“So, what happened to you?” Alisa asked again, when they had both settled on the table with one bowl of Shchi each. “And don’t even think about sugarcoating it. I want to know the truth."

Miwa took a deep breath, wincing as a pain on her side throbbed. She clutched at her ribs, adjusting her position.

 _Broken ribs, too?!_ Alisa thought.

“I, uh… I’m not an assassin anymore… I left…” Miwa said simply, stirring her soup. “These past months, I worked on a lot of targets… I thought if I could pay them back faster, I’d be able to get out…”

Alisa’s eyebrows furrowed, that still doesn’t explain all her wounds.

“But it turned out they didn’t really have a plan to let me go… said some shit about how I’m the best at the guild or something… so I had to fight my way out…” Miwa continued, flashing a smile at Alisa.

“Fight?” she asked incredulously. It looked like a one-sided torture. “Please tell me your opponents got it worse…”

Miwa’s eyes darkened, and her jaw clenched. “Oh, they’re _way_ worse…”

Alisa decided it's better not to ask any further about them.

“So are you… out now?” she asked tentatively. 

Miwa took a spoonful of soup, humming as she played it around in her mouth, after swallowing she said, “Yeah. I don’t think they’ll be bothering me anymore…”

“Congratulations…” Alisa mumbled, looking down on her soup.

“Alisa…” Miwa started, reaching over the table to hold Alisa’s free hand. “I’m going to try to be someone you can be proud of… someone who can be in your world and not have to hide… I want to have normal dates, without looking over my shoulder lest one of my people are targeting you to use as leverage against me…”

Alisa just looked at her, taking in every word.

Miwa rubbed a thumb over Alisa’s knuckles, the calluses in contrast with her soft skin.

“I don’t want to put you in danger… I just want…” Miwa looked her in the eye. “... _you_ … Alisa, I just want you…”

Sleeve tattoos. Piercings. Muscles in places girls “shouldn’t” have muscles in. Menacing eyes and a devilish smirk. A lot of blood on her hands.

That night, Alisa knew, she should’ve run away. The right choice was to thank her and walk away, pretend she never had an encounter with a girl so dangerous. 

_I should’ve ran away…_

Alisa flipped her hand, holding Miwa’s with her own. In her dingy kitchen, under the fluorescent lights, green eyes met blue-black ones. Alisa smiled.

_I’m glad I didn’t…_

* * *

> ~~_And the saddest fear, comes creepin' in, that you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything..._ ~~
> 
> **_She did love me._**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to limit it at 2k words, but... I got carried away... Anyway, hope you guys liked this! #MIWALISACANON


End file.
